User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Xarxes vs. Goorion
It's here Prologue: unknown life form deep in space there are many Stars but a star unusual shoots down to Earth and from it comes a Mysterious being known as Goorion (Subtitle: The Space Goo Monster). and from Goorion, is a unknown type of Goo it Corrupted a bunch of Monster for Goorion to use as Pawns for it's invasion. When Xarxes (Subtitle: Dragon Emperor) heard about Goorion he decides to go to fight Goorion's army of pawns Chapter One: Xarxes vs. Acronix First Xarxes headed off to Russia and saw a Corrupted Monster named Acronix (Subtitle: Metal Space Monster), Acronix was spreading The mysterious Goo that it was Corrupted with and infected a bunch of people, soon Xarxes came to Fight the Monster, Xarxes Grabbed Acronix and did a uppercut, but Acronix flapped his wings and blew Xarxes but Xarxes came back and kicks Acronix and as a final Xarxes used his Plasma breath and destroyed Acronix and soon he freed all of the people that Acronix infected and went on his way Chapter Two: Xarxes vs. Pangyoas Soon Xarxes came to India and found another Pawn of Goorion known as Pangyoas (Subtitle: Pangea Monster) Pangyoas soon attacked Xarxes with his Supersonic abilities, soon Xarxes punched the pawn with Fruit (hey Fruit Punch) soon the Pangyaos used it's Laser attack and blasted Xarxes in the eye but the beam was deflected by to Pangyoas and soon It exploded, so Xarxes saved India from the monster Chapter Three: Xarxes vs. Songyouba Soon Xarxes arrives in China and Found Songyouba (Subtitle: The Ancient Sea Monster) yet Another pawn of Goorion, however Xarxes quickly defeated Songyouba but he had Noodles on his trip and some tea soon he got up and headed for another location of Goorion's pawns Chapter Four: Xarxes vs. Rotowar Soon Xarxes came across Rotowar (Subtitle: Twisted Turtle Monster) in Canada and soo another battle Rotowar used it Firebreath but Xarxes uses his Plasma Breath, Rotowar does a uppercut but Xarxes Punches Rotowar with Fruit, soon Xarxes used his Plasma Breath again and killed yet another pawn of Goorion soon Xarxes left to find another pawn Chapter five: Xarxes vs. Baraba soon Xarxes founded another foe in Africa named Baraba (Subtitle: Evil Gorilla Monster) who is the last pawn of Goorion, soon Xarxes and Baraba settle this on grass and Xarxes Shoots Baraba with a AK and Baraba explodes thus dying soon Xarxes found Goorion's hideout Chapter Six: Xarxes vs. Goorion Xarxes Found Goorion in Japan, The two decided to battle in The City of Nara, near a Abandon Amusement Park soon Goorion shoot Goo but Xarxes destroys the goo before it got to the ground soon Xarxes blasted Goorion with his Plasma Breath but it had no effect soon Xarxes blasted Goorion with his Omega Plasma Breath soon Goorion became a ball Epilogue Goorion now a ball has been launched back into space by Xarxes. Xarxes saved the World from Goorion and killed all of Goorion's pawns and now Xarxes went to rest on his island but unknown to Xarxes however Goo from goorion was underwater being absorbed by a being more powerful then Goorion, the being is unknown THE END Category:Blog posts